(All You Need Is) A Good Slush
by Prince Zey
Summary: Verona and Marie have always had the mutual dream of owning their own cafe. Now they are under of the weight of owning their own business and gathering their own supplies. However, that's the easy part! Magical drinks, food fights, and who knows what else? Will these entrepreneurs be able to handle all of this responsibilities and chaos? ...Probably!


**Chapter 1**

I stare proudly at the new building that stands before us. It is a large, yet simple hut that has a curved sign hanging over the entrance saying, "VM Cafe". I glance over at my dark furred partner. Her arm is crossed over her chest while a claw taps her chin. The gem on her forehead shimmers in the evening light and her crimson eyes bore into the building, lost in an ocean of thoughts.

"Not bad. Right, Verona?" I nudge the Sneasel with a paw, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

She nods slowly. "It was worth a lot, though... Do you think it was really worth it, Marie?" I shrug and sport a carefree grin. She playfully rolls her eyes and proceeds to enter our new cafe. "Careless as always, I see." She throws her claws up and gives an exaggerated sigh.

"I prefer the term, 'hopeful'. Anyway, we could be a great success! Maybe even better than Spinda!"

I hear Verona give a forced laugh from inside. "Like a Furret and a Sneasel are going to outshine one of the most infamous cafes in existence!" I bounce into the store with unwavering excitement. The cafe is filled with carved wooden tables and tree stump stools. The floor is what is left of a very, very old oak tree that got hit by lightning. Thankfully, the Gurdurr that built this place flattened it down. Straight ahead, Verona is staring at the cafe from behind a wooden counter. Through the little light provided by the windows that decorated the walls, I can see eyes glow with enthusiasm.

She vaults over the counter and dashed toward me. "This is so cool! We may not be infamous, but we can be an awesome slushy-creating duo! There's just one problem..." I sigh dramatically. "How are we going to get customers?"

"True. After all, we only built a cafe in the middle of a plaza located in the very center of Arbiter Valley!" She begins to protest but I cover her muzzle with a paw. "No worries! I have a two part plan!" I hear her mutter about how we're doomed, but I choose to ignore it. "First, we stock up! There's a fresh water pond nearby. I'll get the water from there. You can get the berries."

She raises an eyebrow and flashes her claws. "And does your plan included me puncturing the berries with razor sharp claws?"

I scoff loudly. "If that's the case, shouldn't you be a Weavil by now?" Her expression doesn't change. "Get it? See Sneasel evolve with a Razor Cl-"

"I get it." An awkward silence fills the cafe.

"Fine! I'll get the berries..."

Verona pats me on a shoulder. "Good girl."

By the time we are finished, the moon is hanging high above our heads, shining its silvery light over Verona and I. I collapse onto the dirty ground and yawn. "I am exhausted!" Verona sits down next to me. "Phase One complete!" I say with a tired smile.

"So what's Phase Two?"

"Spread the word of course!" I force myself to my tiny hind paws. "Tomorrow is Couples Day, right? So, we go around and tell everyone of our special "Miracle Slush". A drink so fantastic that one sip will instantly cause the drinker to fall in love with the first pokemon they see!" She is about to say something, but I plant both of my paws onto her face. "Shhh! I know. It's a genius idea." I sprint off and wave Verona goodbye. "Get up nice and early tomorrow! Our first day of work will begin!" I make my way to my nest as swiftly as my tired paws will take me.

Despite my physical exhaustion, my mind is buzzing with exhilaration. _This is going to be great! _My thoughts race by faster than a Rapidash. _Our dream is going to come true! I can't wait until tomorrow. So many pokemon are going to love the cafe!_ I spin around the corner of a wide tree and crash into a pokemon. I'm quickly back onto my feet and am feverishly apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I help the Mawile back to her feet and try my best to dust her off. "I should have been paying attention."

"It's quite alright," she says with an amused smirk.

"Absolutely not! Allow me to make it up to you. I have a slushy shop nearby here with my friend. Why don't you stop by with a date and we give you a free treat?!"

"Well..." The Mawile scratches her arm in uncertainty.

"Oh please please please?" I give her the best pleading expression I can muster. She caves in and sighs. I take it as a "yes" and grab one of her hands and hop up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it, Miss..."

"Evlynn. Just Evlynn."

"Well then, Just Evlynn, I will keep a table open for you!" I thank her once more and continue on my way to my nest. _One customer down, infinite amount more to go!_

The next morning, Verona and I agreed that she should go out and spread the word of our cafe, and I would remain in case of a customer. I'm very glad that I did because my Mawile friend from last night had came into the cafe earlier than I had expected. Beside her is a Zangoose with white and blue fur.

"This is interesting." The Zangoose taps a table with a claw. "Why did you bring me her, Lyn?"

I hop the counter and swiftly run up to them. "Welcome!" I give a warm smile and invite the two further inside. "I must admit, you are earlier than I expected!" I show them to their seat near the front of the cafe. "So, what can I get you?" I try my best to contain my excitement. "We have a special for today."

"Some kind of love potion, right?" The Zangoose's knowledge catches me off guard. "I heard about it from a Sneasel nearby." Of course! I almost forgot Verona was out there! "I'd rather not have that."

"He's more of a mentor to me." Evlynn adds in agreement. I manage to keep my grin up, but I can't help but to feel a little defeated. _Seems as though I won't be trying that out just yet._"What else do you have?"

"Well..." I watch as my Sneasel friend returns with a pair of Vulpix following close behind. My natural smile returns at the sight of Verona bringing more customers in. "We blend berries together and then mix it with some crushed ice. We can mix up to three berries of your choosing and serve one bowl per table. You can drink it, slurp it, heck, you can even throw it at each other if you want too!" The Zangoose's eyes light up at the sound of throwing the slush and Evlynn seems to only smile in amusement.

"I know just the berries!" The mentor shivers in excitement, leaving me to wonder which one of these two is the mature one. "Sitrus, Rawst, and Kasim!" _That's an interesting mix!_ I let the duo know that I will get to them A.S.A.P. and hop back over the counter. Verona is already hard at work mixing a few berries and freezing some water with her Ice Beam.

"What they ask for?" I inquire while I begin to make my slush for Evlynn. "Was it the Special Slush?" Verona nods as she puts the smoothie and ice together into a wooden bowl. "Great! I can't wait to see it work it's special magic!" I finish my slushy and rush over to Evlynn and her guest. "Enjoy!"

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." A mischievous grin surfaces on the Zangoose's muzzle. I tilt my head in confusion. I am about to ask what he means until it hits me. Literally, I'm standing at their table with a face full of Mixed Berry Slush. I hear a giggle surface from the table where the Vulpix are sitting.

"Now you've done it..." Verona sighs and swiftly walks away.

A smirk comes to my face and I swipe a paw full of slushy. "FOOD FIGHT!" I throw the slush at the Zangoose and dive behind a table. Evlynn bursts into laughter only to get a mouthful of slush. Her eyes narrow and she tosses the whole bowl full at the mongoose pokemon. However, he sees this coming and dives to the side. The slush flies across the room and hits one of the Vulpix.

"Is that all you got?" The Vulpix, which I assume is the male, swats his bowl up into the air and spikes it toward Evlynn's table with his tails. She hops onto the table and swats it toward me with the extra set of jaws. I bend backwards to narrowly avoid the bowl and kick it toward the counter.

"Oops!" Still upside down, I grin sheepishly at the Sneasel who is now covered in our Special Slush. Her eyes narrow and she shoots a glare at our customers.

"I'll show you how a real pokemon has a food fight!" She grabs an arm full of berries and tosses them into the air. "Take this! Berry Bullet Hell!" She jumps up and smacks the berries at us so fast that we barely have time to react! We all flinch and try to hide from the onslaught of berries that pelt our fur. When she's done we are laying across the floor of the cafe in defeat. "I win." She says with an innocent giggle.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Evlynn picks up a berry and lobs it at Verona. "Everyone versus the Sneasel!" I nod with a smile and turn to pick up a berry and see the male Vulpix looking shyly at his partner as he stands over her.

"You protected me."

I can see the male's ears blush as he looks into her eyes. "Well of course. After all, I... well..."

The female briefly locks muzzles with the male. "I love you, too."

I smile at the touching scene. However, it is cut short and a Rawst berry smacks across the back of my head with a loud squish. I slowly turn around and glare at Verona. "You do realize that berry juice is very hard for me to get out of my fur, right?" I pick up a random berry. "Especially from the back of my head!"

The fight carried on into the late evening. We all had fun and would switch sides on each other. Finally, it was about time to close up and I watch as the new Vulpix couple leave the cafe with their pelts touching. Even if they don't tell any of their friends, I know for certain that they'll be back again. And it's all thanks to my secret slushy recipe!

"Hey, Marie was it?" Evlynn walks up beside me and watched the Vulpix duo with me.

"Yeah?"

"I heard of a clan of Mawile that specialized in making slushy drinks. Did you get that recipe from them?" I nearly jump out of my fur and stare at the small Mawile. "I figured." She says with a smile. "Just so you know, it isn't just the slushy itself that causes a pair to fall in love. It's the moments that they share together." She looks up at me and gently pats my shoulder. "You don't need a magic drink to get someone to love you. Just spend all the time you have with them to show that you care."

"You are wise beyond your years." I say with a chuckle. "You know, if you ever need a place to work-"

"Of course! Someone needs to keep an eye on you two. I mean, who knows what crazy antics you'll get into? I want to be a part of it!"

I shake hands/paws with her. "Welcome aboard!"

**A/N: Whoo! This was a long one! At least for me it is. First off, Happy Single Awareness Day everyone! (or Valentine's Day if you're into that kind of stuff) This is just a side series I thought of on the fly. I may or may not update this often, but I figured it would be a nice side story to get more insight on characters in Torn. You don't have to read the main story to understand, but I highly suggest it! Anyway, hope you enjoy yourself today, or whatever day you're reading this! Cya later, kupo!**


End file.
